


Siren

by Fangirl_JJ



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Animals, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fujin sounds like a Siren, M/M, Nightwolf fell deeper in love with him, Nightwolf is FLOORED, Singing, Thus came from an idea from some friends, first fic, idk what else to put on here sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_JJ/pseuds/Fangirl_JJ
Summary: Nightwolf lost his spirit animals. Who he found them with absolutely bewitched him(Guys this is my first fanfic please be nice 🥺)
Relationships: Fujin/Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, please be nice 🥺

“Kiba! Komo! Hana!” 

Nightwolf has been looking everywhere for his spirit animals. He let them outside for a while- but they never came back. He tried using his call to get them back, but no animal has come back home. 

“Kiba!” Nightwolf whistled for her “Come!” He’s been looking in the forest for at least an hour. He doesn’t know why they aren’t coming back- nobody could’ve taken them right? Of course not, they could disappear into the spirit world if they felt threatened. But where could they be?

Nightwolf sighs as he sat down on a rock. He was taking a short break from looking for them- he was worried. But he was also tired. 

“Where can they be...?” Nightwolf whispered himself

Right as he was about to give up and go back home, he heard a voice. Who else could be out in the woods?

He followed the voice deeper into the woods, with the volume of it getting louder and louder. The voice sounds so familiar but- he couldn’t recognize who it is. But it sounded so beautiful that he, himself, thought it was Great Spirit herself. 

He finally got to where the voice is coming from- but the voice sounds too masculine to be the Great Spirit. He looks through the bushes and was completely FLOORED at what he saw 

Fujin, sitting on a rock with the breeze of wind flying through his hair, petting Kiba while holding a bluebird on his finger. Hana was on a tree branch right next to him while Komo was sleeping next to him. There was other woodland creatures around him, enchanted by the Wind God’s voice. He was singing in the most beautiful voice Nightwolf has ever heard. It almost brought tears to his eyes, his voice was like a Siren

“Come on, you have to go back to Nightwolf” Fujin laughs after he finishes his song, the spirit animals tried to push Fujin into singing one last time. Fujin chuckles as he pets Kiba and the little bluebird on his finger. Kiba looks at him, whimpering, making Fujin sigh 

“Alright, one more song-“ Fujin says as he was about to sing

“Maybe I come see the concert?” 

Fujin was startled- which scared away the smaller animals that was around him. He blushes madly as he turns his head from his boyfriend. He cleared his through and got up from his seat 

“Ah- Nightwolf- I didn’t know you was here” Fujin says, looking at Nightwolf with nervousness 

“Your voice... it sounds like the Great Spirit herself had come down just to sing” Nightwolf says, walking closer to Fujin

“You think so? I’ve been singing for a while, but never around people” 

“You should, your voice is amazing. A voice like that is so soothing- it even put Komo to asleep” Nightwolf points out, nodding towards Komo fast asleep 

“No- only Raiden knows about my supposed talent. I don’t think I’m ready to show others my singing” Fujin rubs the back of his neck as he breathes heavily through his nose 

Nightwolf smiles as he grabs both of Fujin hands, looking at him with pure love “Then at least sing for me my love, I want to be enchanted by your voice once more”

Fujin blushes once again, looking at Nightwolf with wide eyes. 

He smiles at him “Yes, of course my dear” 

Fujin lets go of Nightwolf’s hands to go back to him rock. Nightwolf sat down in front of him, eager to listen to his boyfriend’s voice. 

Fujin looks at Nightwolf before closing his eyes and begins to sing as Nightwolf, the spirit animals, and the other animals listened 

Nightwolf feels like he fell deeper in love with the Wind God that very day.


End file.
